He does his worshipping in the night
by TulipMonster
Summary: Despite his cool calm exterior, there's something Draco would rather do in the evening than sleep.


Hi everyone! My first published Harry and Draco. It's a bit short I know, but it felt right to finish it there. I hope that you enjoy!

.

Harry has been with Draco for months now. He _knows_ what Draco is like; all the habits he'd picked up from his upbringing; stubborn ideas and behaviours all wrapped up in a cold detached bow.

So if he was aware of these things, if he knew what Draco was like, then why did this upset him?

Meeting at the Hogshead to catch up with friends, Harry had laughed well into the night, caught up in the joys of being with the ones he loved. In fact, Harry was so caught up that, without thinking, he reached out and laced his fingers around Draco's on the table top, temporarily forgetting Draco diversion to public displays of affection.

He was swiftly reminded though by Draco, who glanced at him, winked and then removed his hand from under Harry's to grab his glass and take a drink before continuing his conversation with Seamus on the other side of him.

Harry let his hand drop to hang loosely at his side, a cold feeling tingling down his side and freezing around his ribs at the obvious rejection.

It didn't help that, looking around, Neville was at the bar, leaning in to Hannah to whisper her ear before stealing a few kisses, huge grin on his face. Also right in front of him he watched as Hermione was talking animatedly with Ginny, yet her hand never left Ron's knee, and on further inspection, he had his arm around her, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.

Everybody else had boyfriends who weren't afraid to show the world that they cared, why couldn't he have the same? When they were alone he treated Draco as though he were a god, savouring every touch of smooth pale skin against his own, kissing every single part of Draco that he could reach. He _worshipped_ Draco, loved every part of him. He'd even do it in public, if only his prickly boyfriend would let him.

He shook his head crossly, feeling silly for upsetting himself and ruining his night, though he couldn't help it.

He just wanted what everyone else had.

.

Coming through the door to their apartment later that evening, Draco was quiet as he listening to Harry enthuse about Luna's latest project, enjoying the life in his boyfriends speech, even if he thought the Ravenclaw was a little… interesting, to put it politely.

Despite making no obvious signs of knowing, Draco had noticed the subdued look on Harry's face after he had pulled away from him earlier in the night.

He loved his boyfriend, he absolutely did, however he wasn't, and would probably never be, comfortable expressing his love for Harry in front of others. It was no wonder really, considering that before Harry there hadn't been anyone who had _wanted_ to touch him publicly; his parent were far to civilised to love their son, his godfather was Snape for merlin's sake and his only boyfriend before Harry, Theodore, still hadn't come out to the world, and therefore had only ever given Draco his affection in the dark of a dirty, old broom closet.

Moving into the bedroom, the boys quickly changed for bed before climbing under the covers and folding themselves around each other, simply enjoying the closeness until Harry's breathing deepened and he fell asleep.

.

Draco, however, had better things to do at night.

Watching Harry's back rise and fall evenly as he breathed, Draco took this unobserved opportunity to place kisses from the base of Harry's spine right up to the sensitive spot behind his ear, enjoying the squirms and sighs that came from the brunette as he slept.

Continuing in this nightly routine, Draco began to trace patterns along Harry's back, all the while whispering softly to the man that couldn't hear him.

"Harry you are my all, everything that I have, my everyday if made possible because of you. I know that it took a lot of courage on my part to begin this relationship with you, but your love touched me long before I made my decision. And my love, well, my love is only for you."

Harry stirred in his sleep and Draco quickly quietened and looked away, not wanting to be caught staring in the middle of the night. A sigh from Harry compelled him to turn back around, and he was met with the sight of Harry, green eyes without their barrier staring up at him openly, taking Draco's next breath straight from his lungs.

"Dray?"

"Yeah?"

"Do that thing you do?"

"What thing?"

"The thing where you make me yours"

Chuckling, Draco leant in to place a kiss at Harry's temple, moving so that he could place himself between Harry's legs, kissing along his neck as he slowly set about taking his lover in a million ways before the sun rose.

.

Slowly opening his eyes in the morning, Harry snuggled back under the covers with a contented smile, remembering the night before with Draco and how the other man had made love to him.

And if Harry had felt and heard all of what Draco had said while he was 'asleep', well, he can't be blamed if the blonde git woke him up, can he?

.

The end. (So what do you think?) XX


End file.
